


一个冬天的早晨

by shenyan



Category: JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken
Genre: Other, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyan/pseuds/shenyan
Summary: 他加快脚步，走过一个冬天的早晨。
Relationships: Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	一个冬天的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意：  
> 是性转西妹文学。生存西撒设定，二部婚后的老夫老妻日常，情人节就是要甜甜甜，来造荷莉小姐吧！  
> 可以接受请继续往下食用。

那天凌晨下了点雪，窗户上结了一层亮晶晶的冰花，从窗帘的缝隙看过去，屋檐上像披满了厚厚的奶油。天还没完全亮，路灯的光摇摇晃晃地飘进来，地板上就漾起一段水波似的纹路。因为波纹修行的生物钟，西撒早早地醒了，屋子里的暖气开的很足，毛毯下面只披了一件宽大的衬衫，她睡意朦胧地从床上坐起来，伸脚去探不知道被踢到哪里的棉拖。  
她闭着眼睛去摸床头的衣服，换上才发现那是乔瑟夫的衬衫，远比她的上身长了一大截，下摆拖到她的膝盖上。趁乔瑟夫还没有起床的意思，干脆将错就错地走去洗漱，没注意到她走的时候乔瑟夫不安分地在床上滚了两圈，没摸到她睡在旁边，也跟着坐起来，连鞋都没穿，踩着木地板跟去了卫生间，像条粘人的小尾巴。  
届时她对着洗手台挤牙膏，蓬松的头发乱糟糟地还没来得及梳，打了水在口里刷出满嘴的泡泡。乔瑟夫还没睡醒，整个人没精打采地跟进来，发现她以后自然而然地贴上去，两只手臂穿过她的胳膊下面搂住她的腰，下巴压在她的肩窝上，头发在她的脖子上蹭来蹭去，因为痒，她被弄的笑起来，两片胎记扬起来的时候乔瑟夫眯着眼睛想去吻她，却被她拿着刚涂上牙膏的牙刷怼进嘴里。  
被抱着的时候动作有些艰难，西撒一边给他刷牙一边把他搁在腰上的手给扒下来。乔瑟夫顺从地任由对方摆弄自己的口腔，等水杯贴上来的时候就含住，然后对着水池哇地一口吐出来，像个还没长大的孩子。  
下身的动作倒不像个孩子了，他刚被扒下来的手又更紧抱上去，晨起而兴奋的性器抵着她的股间摩擦，哑着嗓子对西撒的耳朵哈气，声音含含糊糊，有一种朦胧的色情：“...小西撒、...乔瑟夫硬了地说...”  
听起来真不像个孩子，倒像个小流氓。  
西撒拍了拍他的手背，还没想好是要同意还是拒绝，而乔瑟夫被抢了衣服的缘故，光裸着上身贴着她，摸在腰间的手掌滑下去，勾着她内衣的边沿褪到膝盖。这个时候他才像是刚反应过来一样，温热的舌头舔上西撒的耳垂：“...小西撒好色情喔、竟然穿着乔瑟夫的衣服...唔、难道是早就准备好了的？”  
“...随你想好了。”西撒说：“你要做就快做。”  
得到了许可的乔瑟夫哼笑了两声，手掌贴着她的腿根摩挲，间或揉捏挺翘的臀峰。似乎是很满意那里的手感，他捏了好一会儿才去探对方的穴口，摸到两片柔嫩的肉瓣，指尖往其中的细缝探进去，贴着柔嫩的内壁往里面深入。因为昨晚才欢爱过的原因，进入的并不困难，轻轻松松就放进了两根手指。之前的波纹训练让他的手上起了大块的茧，磨蹭到穴肉的时候西撒会轻哼几声，乔瑟夫则用另一只尚有余裕的手扳过她的脸凑上去吻她。  
他的舌先沿着西撒的唇形舔了一会儿，才挤进唇缝里，扫过她的齿列，在吮吸她的舌的时候尝到了之前薄荷味牙膏的味道。  
很难想象这位意大利人不太擅长法式深吻，乔瑟夫又去舔舐她口腔的内壁，用舌尖逗弄敏感的上颚。聪明的美国男孩学什么都快，西撒没过一会儿就招架不住，眯起眼睛哼出几声鼻音，浑身都像是融在柔软的泡沫里。  
乔瑟夫这个时候把她抱起来，压在洗手台上进入她，还轻轻咬着她的舌尖，把她因为被撕裂带来的痛呼咽下去。甬道分泌出一些情动的水液来方便侵入者的动作，但由于两人体型差，无论经历过几次都让西撒不太能吃得消大男孩的尺寸，完全进入的时候她不知所措地夹紧了乔瑟夫精壮的腰，而坏男孩只是一边开拓着她的内里一边吻她的脸颊，用生涩的意大利语说：Rilassati, tesoro mio.（放松些，我的甜心）  
结束亲吻的时候乔瑟夫在她的下唇上重重的吮了一口，又去舔咬她的脖颈和锁骨。怕她还会因为侵入而感到疼痛，乔瑟夫贴心地没有立刻动作，转而用手去抚慰她的乳团。乳团饱满丰腴，他揉弄花瓣颜色的乳尖，又把轻飘飘的吻撒在西撒的脊背上，蝴蝶骨像是被轻飘飘的羽毛簇拥着，收紧那里漂亮的线条时如同一只振翅欲飞的白鸽。  
缓了一会儿，西撒才带着气音叫他：“...唔，乔乔，可以动、呜啊！...”  
忍耐了许久的大男孩狠狠地顶了她一下，把她后半句话撞成一声短促而魅惑的呻吟。他一只手捏着西撒的大腿，掰开她两瓣白腻的臀肉进出，那片白皙的肌肤上浮现出乔瑟夫没轻没重的掌纹，而西撒因为比乔瑟夫矮上一截，踮起脚的姿势没过一会儿就觉得吃力，两人相贴的着力点就只剩下了深深嵌进她穴肉的性器，甚至在她的小腹上顶起一个小小的鼓包。  
乔瑟夫把她抱进怀里，手掌抚摸着她的小腹，摁揉的时候她就会缩紧穴肉发出一段破碎的喘息。他觉得这种喘息非常好听，有种示弱意味上的调情感，就搂着她往她内里的敏感带上碾，还黏黏糊糊地咬她的耳朵，舌尖舔过耳廓撒娇似地告诉她继续叫，叫的更大声一点，自己想听。  
西撒被这个小流氓闹得浑身发烫，穴肉在对方的顶弄下一阵一阵的流水和抽搐。踮起脚也碰不到地面的失重感迫使她身体前倾，把两只胳膊都撑在洗手台上，却近距离在镜子里看到自己那张潮红的脸，不免觉得更加羞耻。而乔瑟夫还不依不饶地嗦她的耳朵，下身的动作又凶又重，深入到子宫口那片敏感脆弱的环状带戳刺，逼得她一双碧翠的眼睛里布满水雾，呼出的热气把镜子糊成一片，只有水声，她的呻吟和乔瑟夫的低喘清晰地在卫生间里绕来绕去。  
快意如同涨潮一样淹没了她，汹涌与温柔织成一条针脚细密的绸缎，乔瑟夫又凑上来吻她的唇瓣，犬齿不轻不重地咬她的嘴唇，吻得她呼吸不畅也没办法好好呻吟出声，每到因哭喘而脱出亲吻的时候，乔瑟夫就会吻回去。  
她不慎咬破了乔瑟夫的唇瓣，一股腥甜的血味儿就在两人的舌尖传递。乔瑟夫一点也不在意被她咬破的伤痕，舌叶继续去舔她的臼齿，而进入的动作反倒像在记仇，肉刃挤开闭合的软肉，在因过载快感而痉挛的甬道里横冲直撞，像个有力气没出使的大孩子，又像个用另类兵器征讨仇敌蛮不讲理的暴徒。  
西撒被他揽在怀里，没有一点往前挣扎的余地，两条修长匀称的腿随着动作摇摇晃晃，腿根止不住的颤抖，连嘴唇也被堵住，只有黏腻的鼻音可怜兮兮地漏出来。脆弱的内里被人不遗余力地侵犯，要被插进子宫里面的错觉让她背脊和腰线都绷紧，又很快被捣弄地软在乔瑟夫怀里。  
被吻到恍惚的时候，她隐约有了不该放任对方的念头，但这念头也很快消失了，被浓烈的快意冲散，她以为自己被汹涌的快感冲进海里，而乔瑟夫在漩涡中心与她接吻。海浪一阵一阵的拍在他们身上，他抱着她，也许只过了几分钟，她却觉得走到了世界的尽头。  
初生的阳光透过磨砂玻璃照进来，光斑落到她的脸颊。她的眼眸因为尖锐地快意而有些涣散，细软的金头发却在阳光下照耀出柔软耀眼的色泽。乔瑟夫吻过她湿漉漉的发尾，抵着她内里温热的软肉射了出来。  
他续而抱着西撒清理过内射的精液。体力消耗的缘故，西撒洗完澡又缩回毛毯里睡回笼觉，乔瑟夫则被指派着换上厚重的羽绒服出门买早饭。  
街边的雪快化完了，水汽凝在地面上还有些湿滑。他简单的买了三明治做早饭，又买了许多食材准备亲自下厨试试意大利的料理。回家的时候他把半张脸都埋在围巾里，耳垂也被冻得通红，街边的灯陆陆续续的熄灭了，路边的人寥寥无几，拐过十字路的时候他看见一对情侣从面前走过。  
还没分别多久，他就开始想念留在家里的西撒了，尚未化净的雪水折射出一道彩虹。  
他加快脚步，走过一个冬天的早晨。


End file.
